Our Destiny
by Park Hae Rin
Summary: Evil Maknae Super Junior ini punya segalanya dari wajah yang tampan sampai suara yang mempesona. Hanya satu yang tidak bisa dia miliki yaitu Cinta Pertamanya, karena cinta pertamanya adalah fans Lee Hyukjae. "Aku tak percaya takdir" Bagaimana kalau takdir berkata lain dan mempertemukannya lagi dengan cinta pertamanya 4 tahun lalu, apa kali ini takdir memihaknya. Mind to review?


**OUR DESTINY**

A Super Junior fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

.

Super Junior Kyuhyun

Shin Hyena (OC)

All Super Junior

.

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), OC, Gaje, Typo, full of kyuhyun POV

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

.

.

.

_Kau tahu apa itu takdir. Aku tak percaya yang namanya takdir, aku lelah percaya padanya_

"Annyeong haseyo , Shin Hyena imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Semoga kita dapat saling membantu" ucapnya dengan wajah ceria kepadaku

"Annyeong cho Kyuhyun imnida" balasku tak bersemangat

.

.

.

"bwara Mr. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero meotjyeo. bwara Miss Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaero yeppeo"

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bangun alarmmu bunyi terus tuh" tiba-tiba suara yg sangat familiar membangunkanku dari mimpi lama ku

"Ne, sungmin hyung hoaaam" jawabku setengah sadar bangun dari tidurku yang langka ini.

Kulihat handphone ku baru jam setengah 7. Lalu aku beralih melihat ke arah hyungku ini. Dia tampak sudah rapi. Oh ya aku lupa hari ini dia akan menemui orangtuanya. Yah hari ini aku sendirian lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku mau pergi kau mau titip apa?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Anio. Pergilah aku ga titip apapun kok" jawabku setengah malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawabnya sambil lalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodku drop hari ini. Sial kenapa kejadian 4 tahun lalu masih aku ingat. Sial sial kenapa juga aku ungkit hal itu di _Strong Heart._ Sudahlah itu masa lalu toh aku tak akan bertemunya lagi. Lebih baik mandi menenangkan pikiranku sajalah. Kulangkahkan badanku menuju kamar mandi dan kunyalakan Shower. Entah kenapa pikiranku tetap saja tidak bisa fokus ke satu hal.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ada langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ku.

"tok tok tok. Kyuhyun kyuhyun kau didalam" katanya setengah berteriak

"Iya Eunhyuk. Kenapa, shampomu habis lagi" jawabku malas

"Bukan ini penting, ayahmu kyu. Ayahmu" jawabnya terbata-bata

"Kenapa ayahku?" balasku sambil mematikan shower ku dan memakai handukku

"Ayahmu pingsan, sekarang dia ada di RS" jawab Eunhyuk lirih

"…..." aku tak bisa berkata- kata serasa mendengar petir di siang bolong hatiku tak karuan mendengarnya

* * *

15 menit kemudian

"Yakin kyuhyun kau tak perlu kami temani" Tanya Leeteuk penuh perhatian padaku

"Yakin hyung. Kalau kalian ikut pasti akan banyak masalah. Yang penting management juga sudah menutup erat penyakit ayahku. Aku yakin para wartawan tak ada yang tahu" jawabku sambil memakai jaket hitam dan kaca mata hitam miliku tak lupa topi juga, aku tak mau banyak wartawan yang tahu. Ini akan memperlambat kesembuhan ayahku

"Hati-hati. Sampaikan pada ibumu, kami mendoakan dari sini" ujar Donghae

"Ne, akan aku sampaikan" jawabku kepada mereka

Setelah berpamitan dengan para hyungku aku bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat ayahku di rawat. Dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku sampai ke rumah sakit dengan hati yang was-was

Saat aku sampai di Ruang 313, tempat ayahku dirawat.

"Appa" teriaku sudah tak tertahan lagi

Semua orang di ruang tadi langsung melihat ku terheran-heran. Ayahku terlihat lemas tertidur di kasurnya. Sedangkan eomma berdiri bersama beberapa dokter dan perawat.

"Kyuhyun" ujar eommaku lirih.

"Ayah anda hanya kelelahan dan anemia tuan. Dia tidak apa-apa istirahat seminggu disini akan sembuh. Tapi mengingat jantungnya sedikit lemah tolong kurangi aktivitasnya kalau ingin cepat sembuh" ujar dokter tadi padaku panjang lebar. Seolah dia tau maksudku melihat ke arahnya.

"Kamshamida" ujarku sedikit membungkuk

"Suster tolong catat berapa denyut nadinya serta ukur suhu tuan Cho. Untuk memastikan tuan Cho tidak demam" ujar dokter yang bermarga Jung tadi

"Baik dok" jawab suster yang disuruhnya tadi.

Stop. Aku pernah dengar suara ini. Kulihat dengan jelas suster tadi dan ternyata.

"Denyut nadi normal, suhu stabil dok" jawabnya pasti. Terlihat jelas tanda pengenal di bajunya _**Shin Hyena**_. Sial otakku tak berjalan benar. Aku mulai mencerna kembali nama rumah sakit ini. Dan disini aku dirawat 4 tahun yg lalu. Sial, kenapa ada takdir yang seperti ini

Setelah para dokter dan suster tadi keluar dari ruangan ayahku. Raut cemas perlahan hilang dariku ayahku terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Sudahlah eomma. Pulang saja hari ini sampai malam aku yg jaga appa" ujarku

"Tapi" balas eomma ku lirih

"Sudahlah eomma pulang dan istirahat saja. Eomma ada darah tinggi kan. Lagipula noona juga akan pulang siang ini dari Jeju"

"Baiklah, tapi jadwalmu bagaimana?" Tanya eomma was was

"Tenanglah hari ini aku free" jawabku ceria

Eomma sudah pulang sedikit kecemasanku berkurang. Aku mulai ngantuk. Tak sadar aku tertidur sambil duduk menemani appa.

"Sial, sial kenapa bisa nyangkut sih" ujar seorang gadis setengah mengumpat. Mataku yang ngantuk terbuka penuh karenanya

"Siapa sih berisiknya" ujarku

"Mian" ujarnya kaget

'Shin HyeNa' batinku. Tetap tak berubah dari dulu, cereboh. Aku lihat pena bisa menempel di rambut panjangnya.

"Tuan bisa bantu. Tadi saat aku akan mengeluarkan pena ini dari kantung tak sengaja nyangkut dirambutku" jawabnya sambil menunujukan penanya yg tersangkut diatas rambutnya.

"Baik" ujarku sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Membantu mengambil pena dari rambut panjangnya tadi. Masih sama . Semua masih sama wajahnya, suaranya, serta wangi yang selalu melekat padanya. Wangi yang diam-diam selalu aku curi darinya

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun kamshamnida" ujarnya menggagetkanku.

"Iya apa" jawabku kaget. "Kau tahu aku?" lanjutku bertanya padanya

"Seluruh warga Korea pasti tahu anda" jawabnya sambil bergurau. Sial bodohnya kau kenapa bertanya hal yang tak penting ini. Dia pasti lupa tentang aku. Cinta sepihak dariku.

"Tapi walaupun anda tak terkenal sekarang aku pasti tetap akan ingat. Karena anda pasien pertama yang saya tangani" ujarnya tersenyum. Sesaat hatiku hangat mendengar perkataannnya tadi.

"Ayah anda masih tidur ya. Ini sudah hampir jam 2, beliau harus minum obat. Tolong kalau beliau bangun obat ini diminum ya" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Baik" namun tiba-tiba

"kruuuuuuyuk" perutku berbunyi. Sial aku belum makan dari tadi pagi.

"Sebentar" ujar Hyena sambil keluar dari kamar. 1 menit, 2 menit, 3,4 ,dan 5 menit dia kembali lagi.

"Ini" ujarnya sambil member sebungkus roti coklat dengan sebotol air mineral. "maaf Cuma ini yang paling cepat" lanjutnya lagi

"Gomawo. Kau tak perlu repot-repot"

"Ga pa pa kok aku kan ELF, kau lupa" ujarnya ceria.

'Iya aku ga akan lupa kau ELF dan JEWEL kan huh. Sayang kau bukan sparkyu' batinku

"Denyut normal, suhu stabil" ujarnya mencatat keadaan appa. Aku baru sadar cincin emas melingkar indah di antara jari manisnya. _**Menikah?**_.

* * *

"Hyung kalau ada seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita tapi ternyata dia sudah beristri bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Leeteuk

"Kejahatan" jawab Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang mendekat ke arahku.

"Kenapa Tanya begitu. Appamu sudah baikan?" balas Leeteuk tak curiga

"Lumayan, aku ingin tahu saja. Emang ga boleh?"

"Bener jawaban Yesung hyung itu kejahatan" ujar eunhyuk ikut-ikutan. Entah kenapa aku sebal melihatnya hari ini. Ingat Hyena titip salam untuknya. Kenapa wanita yang sudah menikah masih tetap jadi JEWEL.

Hari ini nampaknya aku ga bisa menemani appa, terlalu banyak acara untuk hari ini. Setidaknya ada noona yang menemani appa. Lagipula kata eomma appa makin sehat. Tapi hatiku tetap ingin kesana untuk bertemunya memastikan kebenaran atasnya. Kenapa aku jadi gila seperti ini karenamu.

Hari ini hari ke 3 appa dirawat, aku putuskan untuk menjenguknya. Untuk memastikan appaku baik-baik saja. Rumah sakit sudah sangat malam yah ini jam 12 malam. Makin sepi malah makin bagus. Saat aku berjalan menuju ruang 313

"Cho Kyuhyun" ujar suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku

"Nona Shin" jawabku terbata

"Panggil Hyena saja atau noona boleh, aku kan 2 tahun lebih tua darimu hehehe" ujarnya ceria. Memang ciri khasnya.

"Masih mau jenguk tuan Cho?. Beliau makin baik lho" lanjutnya

"Iya kamsha noona sudah banyak membantu appa, sekarang sudah malam , apa kau tak pulang ke rumah pasti suamimu menunggu" balasku spontan

"Iya, aku shift malam kok. Aku permisi dulu ya" terlihat jelas wajahnya mendadak murung akibat pertanyaanku tadi. Beribu Tanya langsung menyergapku.

Sejak kejadian terakhir aku jarang bertemunya lagi, lagipula jadwal suju juga makin padat, malam ini malam terakhir appa di RS ini. Besok appa boleh pulang lebih baik aku menjenguknya sekali lagi.

Tapi malam ini aku tak melihatnya. Sudah kucoba berkeliling untuk berpamitan padanya.

* * *

"Hyena cincin itu apa tak bisa kau simpan saja. Kau sudah batal menikah setahun lebih. Dokter Kang pasti sedih kalau kau terus begitu. Dia ingin kau mendapat namja yg baik, bukan menyesali kematiannya" ujar seorang gadis pada Hyena dan ini menggagetkanku.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas" balas Hyena meninggalkan gadis tadi. Dia belum menikah ternyata, kenapa kemarin aku bertanya macam-macam. Bodohnya aku.

"Kyuhyun" tiba-tiba suaranya mengkagetkanku

"Noona?" jawabku terbata takut dia akan salah paham aku menguping pembicaraannya

"Kau dengar ya. Dasar, aku ini memang ga pernah bagus dalam jodoh" ujarnya sambil duduk dibangku tunggu

"Ne, terlihat dari wajahmu" ujarku menghibur

"Kau memang evil ya?" ujarnya bercanda.

"Oh ya salamku sudah kau sampaikan pada Eunhyuk belum?" Tanya padaku wajahnya mulai ceria

"Belum, aku sibuk" ujarku malas.

"Ya sudahlah, aku jaga dulu ya" ujarnya sambil berdiri untuk pergi

_'Tuhan aku mohon sekali lagi biarkan aku percaya takdir kumohon'_

"Tunggu sebentar boleh aku minta nomor hpmu noona?" tanyaku tak percaya diri

_'Aku mohon tuhan'_

"010-3424-1288" ujarnya

"Akan aku sms " balasku sedikit berteriak melihatnya menjauh dariku

"Baik"

* * *

"Yeobseo noona. Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun" ujarku pada Hyena kuharap dia membalasku.

"Yeobseo Kyuhyunssi"

_Aku tau pasti takdir ini akan berat dan lama tapi akan aku jalani sampai aku mencapainya_

* * *

.

.

.

.

END

A/n: baru pertama bikin one-shot pasti aneh yakin. Kenapa ga pernah bisa bkin one-shot ToT. aku buat fanfic ini berdasarkan berita Cinta pertama Kyuhyun adalah fans dari Eunhyuk.

Sebenarnya fanfic ini udah aku posting di fbku tahun 2011 lalu.

MIND TO read and review?

please i need your comment

jeongmal gomawo.


End file.
